titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost and Found, Part Two
Tyrants Issue 23- "Lost and Found" (Part Two.) Front cover- Kaan'Qsst and Dark Magician stand side by side in the background of the cover, with just shadow behind them. In the foreground is the torso of Icarus, eyes blazing with white fire, one fist raised, enclosed in white fire. Narration- "Titan City- The Omega Institute. Now." Kaan'Qsst sits on his bed, arms folded, looking at Wrench, the top of the back of his head, visible to the reader in the foreground of the panel. "So, who is are the newest guest?" Icarus lies unconscious on the bed where he has been flung. "Called himself Icarus." Wrench seems unconcerned. "Can't be the original. Not even Greek..." says Dark Magician. "The original. You mean, from the myth of Icarus and Daedalas?" Wrench asks. "None other." "He was real?" "The Olympian gods live on Earth, I assume still, as we speak. Of course he was real." "I wasn't questioning the believability of a man from a myth being real. I was more recalling that he was supposed to have flown into the sun." Wrench seems more interested, leaning against a cell. "Well, like a lot of the truth behind myths, I think that was metaphor. I never encountered, him of course, but I heard a lot about him. An old friend of mine spent a lot of time in his head." "... in his head? A telepath?" "No no. Icarus absorbed energy. Hungered for it. Mutant energy, actually. Ripped it right out of people. My former associate, he happened to more or less get put by a fine group of upstanding heroes into a pillar, after they turned him ''into energy. And he was a mutant. More or less. So... well you can imagine what happened when Icarus found him." Dark Magician continues to languish on his bed as he explains. "Icarus.. ate him?" "More or less. But he got better. My friend. When Gentleman killed Icarus. He was released, albeit very angry and in a form of pure mutant energy." Wrench looks to the Icarus on the bed. "He didn't drain energy. But he absorbed it when it was thrown at him. And released enough to destroy about 50 Reichdroids at once. And he did mention the Gentleman. Apparently seemed very intent on killing him. Apparently what he thought he'd come here for." Magician lazily toys with his black long beard. "Well, I'd be very angry too if someone had killed me." Wrench turns to look in at Icarus. "So, this is ''the ''Icarus?" "Either that, or has done his homework. But he somehow defied death and got himself a less hideous body. Intriguing." "He also hates Prometheus. Though he'd trapped him here." Kaan'Qsst stands up. "Perhaps he did. Another convict in his prison." "Thats what he thought. But he didn't mention Team Titan at all. He mentioned some Society." "Hah!" Dark Magician can't suppress his smile. "You know them?" Wrench walks over to Dark Magician's cell. "I've lived a long life. Been to lots of parties. Seen a lot of societies. Knitting, dance..." "Who are they?" Wrench's hands press upon the glass. "I'm afraid you'd have to narrow down which society you mean, dear boy. I'm a frequent hobbyist!" Wrench nods his head and walks away. Blitzkrieg's nano-communication thought bubble appears over Wrench's head. "Intriguing find, Wrench. Bring him to me. Icarus. In power-shackles, of course." Wrench deactivates Icarus's prison again, as the cylinder rises, and he picks him up. "He's checking out already! But he didn't even get to see the late night comedy act!" Dark Magician mocks. "Blitzkrieg changed his mind. Wants to talk to him." Kaan'Qsst gives Dark Magician a stare, "Whoops!" When Wrench and Icarus are gone, Kaan'Qsst growls at Dark Magician. "Why do you insist on giving them infortmation?" "Oh Kaan'Qsst, Wrench was just giving me conversation. Afterall, you aren't much of a conversationalist. I ''do ''miss the Frenchman. Even if he isn't really French, apparently." "Whose side are you on, warlock?" "Chaos, of course." The comic cuts to Icarus, conscious again, sat in a metal chair, arms and legs shackled to it. The room is hemispherical; bright lights shine, but no-one is in the room otherwise. "Icarus" comes a disembodied voice. "You again" he snarls. "My name is Blitzkrieg." "Bizarre name." "Not my given name, I'll admit. But as you can see, I am no longer suit a human name." "You are one of Prometheus's machines. His jailor. No human" he insists, with angry eyes. "You are partially correct. Prometheus ''did ''build this city. But now it is mine. A machine intelligence, if you will, did watch over this place. I suppose he was a jailor... he could teleport people into cells. But he is gone. He destroyed himself, in fact, to stop me... making use of him." "So you are not Prometheus's machine... you are something ''worse." "Perhaps. But as I tried to explain before, ve have a common enemy." "''You ''are my enemy." "No. I thought you were invading zis city, which is now mine. I was protecting it." "You ''lie! ''You said you were imprisoned." "The city itself was imprisoned, in zis dimension. Zat we both cannot escape. And both of us are usually capable of doing so, yes..." "Therefore it ''is ''a prison for both of us. But it is my city. I have waited a long time to take it for myself. And I have. I was not, am not, willing to surrender it to invasion. Prison or not." Icarus looks up at the ceiling. "I am no invader. I was sent here... but this is not where I was meant to be." "You were meant to be fighting the Gentleman." "With the Society." "Yes." Icarus looks at the floor. "And the Society betrayed you." "Unless you lie to me, and you are protecting the Gentleman... or you ''are ''the Gentleman!" He rattles in his chair to no avail. "I am no Gentleman. In fact, he tried to betray me once. As I said, ve have a common enemy. In fact, two," "Two?" "The Society, and the Gentleman." "How do I know you are not ''lying." ''The power shackles on his arms and legs release. Icarus's eyes flare up with energy. "Because I am putting my trust in you." Icarus walks away from the chair, examining the chamber with no doors or windows. "Not enough to show your face." "I have no face to show, no true form, no longer. But, you could still do immense damage to my fortress, now free. You were difficult to capture. You will have learned how to evade me." "So... the Society put you, and this city, in this... dimension?" "Yes." "I don't understand what that means." "It means we are contained. Cut off from the world. Unable to explore our world, unable to affect the course of human history. Exiled. That is what the Society created this prison for. For people like us, so powerful, they could do nothing but effectivelt erase us from both the face of the Earth, and human history." Icarus punches a wall, without harming it. "Yes, that is them. Liars, meddlers. They claim to protect our world, but they simply want to run it. Their way." A door opens. A Blitzkrieg robot enters. "They make you angry. And I. We are masters of our own destiny. But zey would control it." "I would make them pay. Punish them for their hubris." "Ve are of like mind, Icarus. But you must have patience." "No! I want my vengeance, against them, against Gentleman!" "And you will... but we cannot leave of our own accord. Not yet." "Then ''how ''will we achieve anything?" "The... Society do not leave their prison untouched. Occasionally of course, zey must check zat the inmates are behaving. Zey must control us, as you say. So zey must not leave us free." "And when the true jailors come... we strike?" The two walk down a black metal corridor. "Correct, my new friend." The Blitzkrieg robot holds out a hand. Icarus takes it. They shake. "But one thing... it has been a long time since you encountered them." "So... they did not truly lie? This is the far future?" Blitzkrieg shows Icarus a window, overlooking the city. "Yes. And as times change, so have your enemy. The Society is a... ambiguous name, hardly to strike fear in your enemies." "Well no. But, they tried to manipulate mankind from the shadows." "No longer. Zey renamed zere group, after their most esteemed member, Prometheus." Icarus raises an eyebrow. "Most esteemed? Times have changed. He had little contact in my time. Too bust with... well this." He gestures down at the city. "Precisely, but when his fortress was built, how do you think the Society recieved him then? They no longer needed to live in ze shadows. They renamed themselves Team Titan." End of issue,